


All I Ask

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: you are secretly in love with your best friend, sebastian, who is engaged. the night before the wedding you end up drunk with your friends at a bar and leave a voicemail message telling him how you really feel. you hang up and continue to have a great time until you see sebastian enter the bar and walk towards you but he does not look happy.





	All I Ask

You pulled out the bar stool from under the counter as your friends sat down on each of your sides. Your friend Emilia asked the bartender for three beers before turning to you and your other friend Monica.

You and Monica were distracted by the girl singing on stage who could barely keep her balance.

“Someone had too much to drink,” Monica muttered as the girl began slur the rest of the lyrics of the song.

“Do you think if I get just as hammered as her tonight, I’ll be able to go up on stage,” Emilia wondered. “I’ve always wanted to sing karaoke but I get stage fright.”

“Woah, I only agreed to have a drink with you girls here, not get drunk. I have to be up early tomorrow.” You shook your head. You cringed when you heard the girl’s microphone gave a high-pitched feedback.

“Oh, that’s right, Sebastian’s wedding is tomorrow. Thank him on our behalf for inviting us.” Monica, your other friend rolled her eyes as she took a sip of beer.

“Seb would have loved to have you there.” You explained. “Unfortunately, the venue has a guest limit and his fiancée has a lot of family and friends coming in from out of state.”

Of course, Sebastian’s guest headcount was no were near the limit. But that was the answer he gave you when you asked why he hadn’t invited your friends. Sebastian had known you since high school and you two have been best friends since. Years later, your college roommates Emilia and Monica joined the group. Everything was perfect at first but Sebastian began to pull away and spend less time with them when he met his fiancée. Of course, nothing had changed with you, but your friends were taking it to heart. You couldn’t blame them.

“Face it. His fiancée is a higher social class than us. Sebastian doesn’t want people like us around. Fuck that bitch,” Emilia said, taking another sip of beer. “And fuck that other bitch too.”

Damn, if she wasn’t right. You picked up the beer bottle at the counter and took a sip.

“Are you sure you’re okay being there?” Monica asked you. You couldn’t keep a secret from your best friends, and it was pretty obvious from the beginning that you were interested in Sebastian. But he remained oblivious to your feelings towards him. Your friendship meant a lot to both of you that you didn’t dare to ruin it.

“I’m fine.” You lied.

The past couple of months were unbearable. You were Sebastian’s best man or best woman as he put it, for the wedding. He didn’t have a close guy friend or a brother to take on the job so he chose you.

You ended up taking a lot of tasks than was intended. You helped him pick the venue, helped with choosing his tuxedo, what to write for his vows, pretty much everything since his future wife was busy traveling around Europe and getting the biggest fashion designers to make her dresses. She was wearing more than one dress on her big day.

You had a gut feeling she didn’t like you. Although Sebastian denied it, you had overheard a discussion they had over the phone. She was upset that you had done the work for her. Sebastian suggested they postpone the wedding for her to have time to chose every detail, which led to a loud voice from the other side of the phone call and a few mentions of your name.

“Your next drink is on me.” Emilia turned to you. “You deserve it after working so hard, come on. The wedding ends tomorrow, all the troubles will go away. Sebastian will be married-” She stopped mid-sentence. You didn’t want a painful reminder that he’d be someone else’s forever.

“I’m only having one drink.” You shook your head. “I can’t show up to the ceremony with a hangover.”

“Come on, I’ll get my boyfriend to pick us up, you don’t have to worry about being the designated driver anymore,” Monica suggested. “We’re not leaving until Emilia sings, anyways.”

“Oh, please,” Emilia begged. “Sebastian has kept you all to himself for too long. It’s only fair you spend time with us now. I haven’t had fun with you in a while.”

“Alright,” you gave in.

Your side of the counter slowly began to fill up with empty glasses throughout the night. Emilia finally had the guts to go on stage and sing her song. She had finished the first verse when Monica tapped your shoulder.

“I think I’m going to ask that guy out,” She pointed to a man leaning against the wall. He nodded in her direction and winked at her. “He’s been staring at me all night.”

Your jaw dropped. Monica was definitely not the kind of girl who took the first step, especially since she only had one serious boyfriend in her life.

“Well, go get his number.” You patted her back as she walked over to the man.

The last few shots of tequila seemed to help both your friends in being confident. You sighed and thought about doing something you knew your sober self would have never thought of doing. Tonight might be the last chance you would be able to do it.

You picked up the phone and searched through your recent calls. You didn’t have to look far to find his number.

Hey, this is Sebastian, Please leave a message.

“Hi,” you sighed. “I-It’s me. I know it’s late and you’re probably getting ready for tomorrow. I just wanted to say-” You paused. “I love you and I-I just wish I was her.” A knot formed in your throat and your eyes began to water. “It kills me to see you with someone else. I know this is selfish and I shouldn’t be saying this. I can’t go to your wedding, it’s better that I back off and no longer be a part of your life. I’m sorry. I wish you the best. Goodbye, Sebastian.” You hung up.

The bartender came over and gave you another drink.

“This is from the guys at that table.” He pointed to the table behind you and the three guys waved at you. If you were sober you would have thought it was creepy, grabbed your purse and headed out. But there was a good enough amount of alcohol was in your system to just smile and hold up your drink.

You wanted to get away from everything, even your thoughts. The man in the leather jacket from the table took the seat at the bar next to you and started to pick up a conversation. He was a single father out with the boys from work just wanting to have a good time. He started to ask where you worked, what kind of hobbies you liked and if you were taken by anyone.

You shook your head and he ordered you another drink. Turns out he had recently moved into town and was looking for friends, besides his co-workers, to hang out with. You nodded, wanting to be nothing but friendly towards him.

You realized you had nearly doubled the amount drinks you had earlier tonight. Looking at the empty glasses in front of you. You had lost track of time. You began to feel lightheaded. Your vision doubled and you pinched your eyes shut to stop your head from spinning.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked, pressing his hand against your lower back and started sliding further down. “Need another drink?” He slid a drink across the table from you.

“Don’t touch me.” You shoved his hand away from your ass. You got up, trying to see where Monica and Emilia were at.

You saw a man walking towards you at the bar. You realized it was Sebastian who glared in your direction. Only you realized his glare wasn’t at you, it was for the man sitting next to you.

“Oh, shit.” You muttered to yourself as Sebastian grabbed a fistful of the man’s leather jacket, spun him around and pushed him against the counter.

“Get the hell away from her.” He growled, his free hand turning into a fist between both men’s faces before quickly letting go of him. He turned to look at you, grabbed your wrist and started to pull you away from the bar. “I’m taking you home.”

You managed to grab your purse before the other two men, who had accompanied the man whose name you couldn’t remember, got up and walked towards Sebastian.

“I need to find Emilia and Monica.” You said.

“I called their boyfriends. They took Emilia’s car and left while I was looking around the bar for you.” He said.

One of the men had muttered something unintelligible, Sebastian briefly let go of you and began to swing. Sebastian had punched one of them down on the floor and the other a harsh push. That was until he took a blow. He stumbled back and you held on to him, not wanting him to fall.

“Seb, let’s go.” You beg, pulling on his arm. But he didn’t listen. All he saw was red, he didn’t want anyone offending you, let alone touching you inappropriately without your consent. He tried to get away from your grip but you held on tighter. “Seb!” You said louder. He turned around and saw you, his face expression softening.

Sebastian grabbed your waist and let you lead the way out as other people started taking a swing at the guys causing chaos.He walked you over to his car and opened the passenger seat. He sped down the city street.

“How did you know where I was?” You asked.

“I saw a picture of you three on Emilia’s Instagram post, she added the bar’s location,” Sebastian responded coldly.

The rest of the ride home was silent, most of your attention shifted on not throwing up in Sebastian’s nice car after you felt your stomach turn when he turned right at an intersection.

You arrived at your house, you jumped out of the car and opened the front door. You had expected Sebastian to stay in the car but he had already followed you inside. You threw the house keys on the dining room table and rushed to the bathroom to empty out your stomach.

Sebastian rushed in the bathroom to find you bending over the toilet seat. To anyone else he would have gagged and left the room but to his best friend, he stayed and held your hair back. Your chest began to hurt as you gave your last hurl.

“You’re going to feel much better after this.” Sebastian rubbed his hand against your back. Sebastian chuckled, recalling your 21st birthday ending with something similar like this, “You’ve never been able to handle your drinks, I’m not always going to be here when you’re drunk.”

Sebastian’s face expression changed when he said the last sentence. He remembered the real reason he went to pick you up at the bar.

He was getting all the last minute details of the wedding set up when he realized he had a missed call from you and a voicemail. He could feel his heart breaking when you said you didn’t want to attend your best friend’s wedding. He dropped everything he was doing and grabbed his car keys wanting an explanation.

You reached open the medicine cabinet and grabbed your toothbrush and paste. Sebastian took a step back.

“I’ll wait for you in the living room.” He muttered before leaving you to clean up.

You had taken about 6 cups of mouthwash and splashed your face with cold water, you walked out to the living room feeling more refreshed.

You found Sebastian sitting on the couch. His lips formed a thin line, he looked at you and slowly lowered his gaze to the floor. You were about to ask if he was okay when he decided to speak.

“Why the hell do you think it’s better for you to be out of my life?” He snapped.

You groaned as you remembered the stupid voicemail you felt you dreamed you sent him, only now you realize it was not a dream.

“What about what I think, huh?” He raised his voice slightly and stood up from the couch. “Did you just expect me to be okay with you cutting me off all of a sudden?”

“Sebastian, calm down.” You pleaded, taking a step back when he got too close to you. You had never seen Sebastian this mad and you had seen him lose his temper a few times. That only seemed to make him even angrier, his chest rose and sunk rapidly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you mad because I don’t want to be friends anymore or because I told you how I felt?”

“You don’t feel that way. You were drunk, you didn’t know what you were saying. I better see your ass at the ceremony.” Sebastian shook his head and stormed past you, ready to leave the house.

“You can’t make me go!” You managed to say before he grabbed the door handle. “And I meant what I said.” You added in a lower tone.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. His hand was still on the doorknob, his shoulders slumped before he turned around and faced you with bloodshot eyes.

“You only said it now because you know I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.” He started to take slow steps towards you.

“You were never going to do anything about it.” You stood in the middle of the room and crossed your arms. “But like you said, I was drunk. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.”

Sebastian now stood a few inches away from you, your bodies close enough to feel each other’s body heat but not touch. He clenched his jaw and leaned in to press his lips against yours.

You were shocked, your body stiffened as he wrapped his arms around you. You hummed his name against his lips but he didn’t bother pulling away from the kiss. He began to move his lips against yours and you got a small hint of alcohol from his mouth. You pushed him away.

“Did you drink?” You asked, trying to make eye contact with him. You knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to you if you did.

“Just a few beers.” He shushed you and pulled you in to continue the kiss. Your hands went back to his chest and pushed him away again.

“Stop kissing me. You’re getting married tomorrow.” You broke away from his grasp.

“That’s why I’m kissing you.” He responded. “It’s hard enough to go through wedding preparations having doubts in my mind and now that you told me this-”

“You have doubts?” You interrupted.

“The only thing I don’t have a doubt about is you and how much I want you right now.” He begged. “Let me kiss you, even if it’s just for tonight that’s all I ask.” You slightly nodded, and that was all it took for him to take you in his arms and kiss you passionately.

You let your lips move against his. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around your waist as he held you against him. Your arms wrapped around his neck. He bit your lower lip, and lightly tugged on it. His hands roamed your lower body as he pulled you up to his arms and made you wrap your legs around his waist.He began walking towards your bedroom.

“You said you only wanted to kiss me tonight.” You recalled as his mouth moved from yours to your jaw.

“I know, but I didn’t really promise nothing would happen after.” Sebastian pushed the bedroom door open and brought you down to the bed. He straddled your hips, both knees on either side. You lay there surrounded by pillows, admiring him and his body as he took his shirt off. His hands reached the hem of your shirt and his eyes scanned your face. “Are you okay with this?”

“I’m alright.” You approved, sitting up. He pulled the shirt over your shoulders and threw it on the floor.

You leaned in towards Sebastian for a kiss before quickly undressing each other. Sebastian fumbled with your bra as you undid his belt. Within a matter of moments, you were both completely naked. Sebastian settled between your legs as his eyes scanned your bare body.

“You’re beautiful. Oh, so beautiful. Just give me a minute to look at you.” He whispered as he pushed you back against the pillows. You wanted to cover yourself up, instantly your arm moved slightly to do so, but Sebastian caught on and stopped you. His eyes took the sweet time to scan your face first. This gaze now dropped to your neck, to your chest down your stomach to the place where you felt the most heat. Sebastian licked his lips.

You made an inhumane voice when he ran his fingers up and down your already wet slit.

“Did I make you this wet?” He smiled to himself as he leaned down to press his lips against yours for a brief moment.

Before he could sit back up, you wrapped your arms around him and rested your chin on his shoulder, trying to hide the tears forming in your eyes. You had imagined a night like this since you were younger but never on these terms. This would be the only night you would spend with him as this. You wanted to scream at the universe for not choosing you to be his. But in reality, it was all your fault for never taking a leap like this before.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You wiped away the tear that managed to escape.

“Yeah, just fuck me.” You pushed all your feelings aside, if you were going to have tonight with him you weren’t going to cry about it. At least not within the next 24 hours.

“No,” Sebastian pulled away and looked at you. “I’m not going to fuck you. You deserve more than that, I’m going to make love to you.”

He grabbed the tip of his manhood and pressed it against your entrance. He gave out a slight moan when the tip entered you. He cursed under his breath because he knew nothing could prepare him for the pleasure he was about to feel.

He slowly entered you, inch by inch. You arched your back and shut your eyes. He filled you up even better than you could have imagined.

“Fuck,” Sebastian whispered once he was already buried completely inside of you. A couple of agonizing moments without moving later you broke the silence.

“Move,” You grinded your hips against his.

“I’m just trying to remember all of this.” He towered over you. “Look at me.” He whispered.

Sebastian pulled out slowly, almost completely before he pushed himself back in. Your eyes not leaving his as he continued his actions. Your small trembling moans began to sound louder the more he thrust into you.

“You’re so tight, princess. Why didn’t we do this before?” He threw his head back as your walls clenched around him.

“You didn’t feel the same way.” You dug your nails into his back. “Yes, Seb. Just like that.”

“I always felt that way about you. I didn’t feel like I deserved you.” Sebastian grunted as he picked up his pace. A bead of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

“If we weren’t doing this, I would have punched you in the face by now.” You responded. You managed to roll him over on his back, you were now on top, straddling his hips. You rose, digging your knees farther on the bed as you slid up and sat back down on his shaft.

“Keep doing that, sweetheart.” Sebastian breathed, placing his hands on your hips, guiding you down on him. You caught your breath when he reached your g-spot. “Jackpot.”

He rolled over you, pressing you back against the pillows. He hitched your leg around his waist as he repeatedly hit your g-spot.

“Sebastian, Oh-” You bit your lip. You felt the familiar fire began to form within you.

“I always thought it was you who I’d end up marrying,” Sebastian admitted. You opened your eyes to see him looking down at you. “It was hard to work the details of the wedding with you knowing you wouldn’t be the one dressed in-dressed in white” He stuttered and moaned as your walls clenched around him again, “Princess, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“I’m coming too.” You brought your hand to your breast, tugging on a nipple and found your release.

“I love you.” He whispered. The sight of you playing with yourself and the feeling of your come around him made him reach his climax. Sebastian’s last sloppy thrusts milked out both your orgasms. He pulled out and climbed next to you, holding you in his arms as you both tried to catch your breath. “You know I planned on doing this after prom.” He said.

“How so?” You played with his hair.

“That’s the night I realized I was in love with you,” Sebastian said. “But you went off with Trevor to his after-party.”

“You kissed Elizabeth from Physics.” You responded.

“After I saw you with Trevor,” he added.

“I only went with Trevor because I saw you kiss Elizabeth.” You both burst out laughing.

“We’re a mess,” Sebastian said.

“Why didn’t the stars just align for you and I to be together?” You wondered out loud. Your eyelids began to flutter shut as Sebastian began to think.

Your head was against his chest as he figured out that the stars didn’t need to align for him to be with you. All he needed was to break off something that should have never been proposed.


End file.
